Retail boxes are used widely by companies and individuals to package retail items for shipping to customers. Typically, the manufacture and assembly of a retail box is divided between two processes or machines that may be associated with different service providers or companies. Specifically, a retail box is first manufactured from raw materials, such as cardboard. This manufacturing process or step may occur using a dedicated machine that may be associated with a dedicated plant or company, which provides this service or manufacturing step. Secondly, the retail box is opened or assembled into a usable configuration. This step may be performed by a second dedicated machine, which may be located at a separate facility from the facility that had manufactured the retail box. This two-step process can lead to inefficiencies and added costs that may be born by companies or individuals who purchase a retail box.
Retail boxes are generally sold in an assembled condition. A purchaser of a retail box will typically purchase a particular quantity of retail boxes, which remain on hand for use in shipping. As can be appreciated, a company that ships a large volume of retail items may require a large inventory of retail boxes to be on hand to meet the needs of shipping various retail items. Maintaining a large inventory of retail boxes can have disadvantages, such as the need to pay taxes on the maintained inventory and space requirements associated with storing the quantity of retail boxes. Additionally, standard retail boxes are damaged easily when impacted by crumbling or tearing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for manufacturing retail boxes that combine the manufacture and opening and/or assembly of the boxes together in one process. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a system and method of making retail boxes that allows retail boxes to be manufactured at the point of use; therefore, reducing the quantity of retail boxes that need to be maintained as inventory or substantially eliminating the need to maintain an inventory of boxes, thereby making available resources to more productive activities. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a system and method for manufacturing retail boxes that produces boxes that are more resilient to impact, having glued flaps that are able to bend or recoil and fully recover from impacts. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a system and method for manufacturing retail boxes where the box is made from substrate that is inline printable, allowing custom printing to be performed during manufacture of the box, leading to faster time to market. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a system and method for manufacturing retail boxes where the box is made from a substrate that is substantially thinner than materials used to make current retail boxes, which is a desirable economic and ecological feature.